Voralonus Vollotorian
Voralonus L. Vollotorian was a Peregrine falcon and the Chancellor of the Raptors. Personality Voralonus Levonne Vollotorian was a stern father and leader in many ways. He was forceful and commanding, and not the one to put up with nonsense from anyone. When he was angry, the recipient of his wrath was not in good shape after earning it. He commanded his troops well during the wars, and they won most of the bloody battles. Even though Vollotorian was hard-hearted to his subjects and horrible to his enemies, he had a very soft and loving side towards his family. Mosette and her husband loved each other very much and their love was recieved by the Vollotorian children and grandchildren. Voralonus never hesitated to kill anyone who stood in his family's way. Vollotorian always treated his grandchildren with tenderness and love when they came to visit or spend the night at his nest. Vollotorian also had a certain fondness for elegance and refinement. Whenever he attended or hosted a gala, he was often the best dressed attendee, adorning himself with rings, diamonds, and silk. His enormous wealth (in the billions), allowed him to own some of the finest properties the desert could offer. Vollotorian favored excellent food and the best wines when attending feasts. His white iPhone 5 was no ordinary iPhone-the sides and silver part were covered with hundreds of tiny diamonds. However, as Vollotorian reached the advanced ages of fifteen and sixteen years, age had severely weakened him. Despite being as mentally competent as he was in his younger years, he often felt too weak and exhausted to even stand up, let alone move. With the little energy he had, the ageing falcon was stil mentally sharp, but he was unable to make it through his final year without falling ill nearly every day and taking daily naps. He could not travel the desert unaccompanied by his strongest Administration members in case he fell victim to an attack. As a result, Vollotorian's hot temper worsened, and not a day passed without him screaming at someone. The Chancellor of the Raptors had one particular hatred for Amos Feldon, one of his long-time enemies, when Feldon attempted to murder his grandchildren to avenge his wife's murder by Vollotorian. Vollotorian attempted to kill Amos six times throughout the years, but he never succeeded. He had a very unique and malicious way of tourturing his prisoners by slamming them to a rock or the ground, and ripping their fur or feathers out. Few got away without being in agonizing pain. Issue Mara Vollotorian (eldest child and only daughter) Perellius Vollotorian (second child and eldest son) Estivaan Vollotorian (third child and second son) Malavonde Vollotorian (fourth child and third son) Parenting Style Voralonus was known to be exceptionally strict and formal with no tolerance for immaturity of any kind. The Chancellor never called his sons the word "son" when speaking to them; he addressed them only by their first names. Despite being the wealthiest animal in the desert and surrounding lands, Vollotorian never spoiled his children. He ordered them to either address him as "Father," or "sir," the latter for when they were in public. Vollotorian's short temper was infamous throughout the desert and his children feared it more than anyone else. If any or all of his offspring started complaining about how much money he had compared to them, Vollotorian would quell the arguements by severely scolding them until they were near tears. He did not ever bluff when it came to discipline and he had absolutely no problem using corperal punishment on his sons if the situation demanded it. However, Vollotorian was slightly more lenient with his daughter, Mara, because she posessed a natural gift of knowing not to anger him. She was his favorite child and they got along almost perfectly. Sometimes, when Vollotorian was in a good mood, and Mara had recently pleased him, he referred to her as "his beautiful daughter." On the rare occasions when Vollotorian showed his love for his children, he did it through protecting them, inviting them over to his estates, and very rarely, giving them the affection they craved from him. Mara, of course, recieved more of her father's love than her siblings. Vollotorian saved his soft side for when his children earned it. Wealth and Finances Vollotorian's total net worth was upwards of $8.5 billion Solaranian Dollars (1 Solaranian Dollar=1 US dollar). His assets included his four estates; his winter and summer homes, a two-hundred acre luxury estate, and a private island in the South Sea. He was the wealthiest individual in the Solaranian Desert and surrounding lands; henceforth he was President of the Wealthy Animals Association for 12 years. Other valubles are his diamond-encrusted iPhone 5 and iPad Air, countless rings and brooches made of gold, diamond, and other precious stones. He had at least $300 million in stocks, bonds, and various liquid assets. He kept an additional $200 million in cash for emergencies. Vollotorian had four credit cards, a Centurion, a Chase Sapphire Preferred, an American Express Platinum, and a JP Morgan Pallidium. He made purchases on all of them every week and paid the invoices every Sunday. Vollotorian's credit score was either above or below the Armadillo head's score. Both credit scores took turns being first place; on some weeks, Vollotorian's was the highest at 850; on other weeks, the Armadillo's score was 850 while Vollotorian's was a few points below. Relationships Mosette Vollotorian Ever since the two falcons met, their love had blossomed from their first year of dating. Vollotorian and Mosette bore four children and multiple grandchildren. They rarely rubbed against each other, but they didn't hesitate to disagree woth one another. Vollotorian loved his wife more than anyone else he knew. Mosette reciprocated his love by never letting anyone badmouth her husband. Mara Vollotorian ﻿Since she was his eldest child and only daughter, Mara had a very special place in her father's heart that no other offspring of Vollotorian's could possess. She knew and loved him the longest of the Vollotorian children, nearly worshipping him, and Vollotorian even hinted that she would receive a steady inheritance when he passed. They rarely fought, and when Mara had five chicks with her husband, Vollotorian was delighted for her. Mara hated it when her siblings insulted their father, but she kept quiet to avoid being labled as "the favourite." She assisted Vollotorian when he was ill by doing almost every task for him, and she was the only child that Vollotorian used endarments for. Part of her love for the Vollotorian patriarch was passed down from her mother, Mosette. Perellius Vollotorian Vollotorian's relationship with his eldest son was not as close as his daughter's, but it was not a bad one. Perellius was very independent, which impressed Vollotorian. However, Vollotorian wished his son were closer to the family. Toran asked Vollotorian how often he saw Perellius, and Vollotorian replied, "I never see him enough." Estivaan Vollotorian Often to be believed as Vollotorian's least favorite child and the "black sheep," Estivaan's relationship with his father was a very difficult one. Their exchanges usually involved a wrongdoing on Estivaan's part, and Vollotorian chastising his son for said crime. Estivaan often talked trash of his father when Vollotorian wasn't around, and when Vollotorian did catch him in the act of crime, he wasn't above using corperal punishment on his second son. One of their worst fights resulted from Estivaan secretly contacting Solomon Vollotorian, Voralonus's hated brother, behind his father's back. Vollotorian refused to even speak to Estivaan until he swore, in writing, never to talk to Solomon again. Sometimes, Estivaan turned to Mara for sympathy when he thought his father was in the wrong, but Mara was always on her father's side. As a result, he sometimes called her "Vollotorian's pet." When Vollotorian died, Estivaan was the least sympathetic for him. As a result of Vollotorian's broken relationship with him, Estivaan had behavioral problems from the time he was a very small chick. He was almost the exact inverse of his elder sister, Mara. The only times when Vollotorian and Estivaan were on amicable terms were on each other's birthdays. Estivaan had no children because he didn't want to pass down a foul father-child relationship. Malavonde Vollotorian Like Mara, Malavonde loved and respected his father, but not to the extent of worshipping him. He liked attending the galas and receptions hosted by Vollotorian. He had three children whom Vollotorian absolutely adored, and sometimes Malavonde felt overshadowed by his own issue when it came to Vollotorian's affection for his grandchildren. Quotes (After an informant told Vollotorian Estivaan had defied him) "Estivaan. I'm going to murder him. He's been in contact with Solomon even though I forbade him never to do so again!" "Don't even talk to me!" - Vollotorian to Solomon, moments before he murders him. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, ESTIVAAN!!!" "SETTLE DOWN, ALL OF YOU!!!" Category:Villains Category:Vollotorian Administration Members Category:Peregrine Falcons Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Married Individuals Category:Wealthy Animals Association Presidents Category:Deceased Category:Solaranian Desert Residents Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Burning of the Eisenhollow Forest Participants Category:Wealthy Animals Association Gala Participants Category:Solaranian Desert Billionaires Category:Grandfathers